


X's and O's

by fynnit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mostly just talking about preston fucking people, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnit/pseuds/fynnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with a little fun. Especially if you're in a fucked up, mutated wasteland. ;)))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	X's and O's

**Author's Note:**

> Preston deserves big black dildos and hot girls

Preston was 14 when he first lost his virginity. It was hot, sloppy, messy, and he didn’t actually know her name. All of which were fine with him. What he does remember is the way she felt against him, the way she moaned his name and how much he liked his control over her.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone; along with all of his caps, clothes and his worn out shoes. He decided to not screw around with hot Irish girls again.

The second time he lost his virginity was around a year after he joined the Minutemen. He had definitely noticed the large amount of fit men _and_ women, noting the small differences of each. Women, he had noted, loved to take control in bed. With men, well, he wasn’t so sure. He had _heard_ about gay people and he knew some too, there was nothing wrong with that. He just didn’t quite know where he fit into all that.

Until he got drunk.

The rest of the memory is hazy to him. He remembers riding someone (Clint?), and waking up the next morning unable to walk, but also feeling ridiculously satisfied. The resulting 3 years were filled with steamy, midnight shift sex, and Preston loved every second of it.

* * *

 

  Emma laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling before her. She was bored and irritated, but mostly bored. She glanced over at the small clock, squinting to read it. _12:31 AM._ Sitting up at quietly as she could, she quietly crossed the small gap from Sturges to her own personal shack. She went in, closed the door and flopped back on her bed, and that’s when she heard it.

  The gasp was quiet enough to not be noticed by most, but her work in the army had trained her ears to pick up everything. Well, almost everything. Save for bloatflies, feral ghouls, raiders, dogs, etc. She peeked up and looked out through a small gap in the boards. She could see into the other cabin, where Preston slept, pretty easily when she squinted.

  Emma had admitted in her spare time that Preston was… attractive. More than attractive even. The way his voice soothed her at night, the way he treated dogmeat, and definitely the way he looked with his shirt off. Although, she had never seen him naked. Until now.

  “Damn it, not again..” Preston was bent over searching for something in his coat, which he couldn’t seem to find. Emma cocked her head to the side, trying to understand what was happening. “Come on, come on. These are hard to find.” He whined, digging more into his jacket pocket. He gave up and flopped on the bed, and a black object fell from his bed faster than he could catch it. She couldn’t cover up her laughter when she noticed it was a big, black dildo.  

  “EMMA?” The horror in his voice definitely doesn’t help and she laughs even harder. She sees him slip on some pants and his jacket; sees him leave his shack and slam the door. She isn’t surprised when she hears the knocking on her door.

  She composes herself and opens the door. He’s standing there with his arms crossed, looking incredibly annoyed and flustered. “Were you watching me?” He whisper shouts at night, always saying that if he doesn’t it will attract the ghouls.

  “If I were to say yes because yes, I was, would you admit that the very large black dildo, sitting upright on your floor, is yours?” She smiles and she sees his annoyance fade slightly; he could never stay mad at her for long anyways. “I mean, I’m interested. Want to show me how to use it?” Her smile turns flirty then, and it almost turns Preston to jelly on the spot.

“Y-Yes, ma'am, I mean - Uh. Yes, ma’am.” He returns a few minutes later with the toy and Emma decides that maybe the night won’t be so boring after all.

* * *

 

When Preston wakes up the next morning, he finds Emma sleeping against him. He rests his hand against Emma’s back, absentmindedly tracing little patterns on her shoulder blade. _This,_ Preston thinks, _this is what I was waiting for._ It dawns on him he’s left the majority of his clothes in his shack and that realization only grows larger when he hears Sturges banging on the door. “Well. This’ll be a long story.”


End file.
